Friendship Knitting
This is a short story of how Tala and Cerberus became friends. Summary Tala is hosting a knitting class at her shop and Cerberus comes. During the class they get to know each other better. Then after when Cerberus is choosing yarn they become great friends! Characters Cerberus Tala Story "Done" said Tala as she put the example of today's class in the middle of the table. She sighed as she waited for the pups that were signed up for the class to come in. She checked the piece of paper that had the names on them. There was a knock at the door and Tala sat up. " Come in" she said. The door opened and in walked the first pup. " Hi there, I'm Tala! Have a seat." she said gesturing at the seats set around the table. The pup sat down at. " I'm Cerberus" he said looking around the room with pictures of Tala and Twili laughing and giggling. " Who is that pup?" Tala looked up at the pictures. " Oh that is Twili my assistant. You might have seen her when you came in" said Tala. " I did see her. So what are we making?" Cerberus asked. " We are making a mitten scarf" said Tala pointing to the mitten scarf in the middle of the table. At that moment the rest of the student came in and the lesson began. ( scene change) ( a ball of yarn unraveling ) " Then tie the knot and you are done" said Tala tying her mitten scarf off. She set it down and looked to the door were parents were waiting. " Now if your parents are here join them and come back soon" said Tala gesturing towards the door. Most of the pups left except for Cerberus who stayed. " Parents not here yet?" asked Tala. Cerberus shook his head as he walked out go the classroom and over to the yarn section. He picked up some aqua blue yarn and dropped it back into the bin. "Is there any good yarn hear that is really good for a mitten scarf?" he asked looking down the rows of yarn. "Of course follow me!" said Tala walking towards some yarn at the back of the last aisle. She pointed at a light baby blue yarn. " There you go that yarn is what I find best for a mitten scarf" she said picking a ball up and giving it to Cerberus." And don't tell your parents but it's free" " Really?" "Really, as I consider us friends. Do you?" "Yes!" " Then's it's settled it's free" said Tala ending the silly disagreement there. Just then a horn beeped outside of the front of the shop and the two walked towards the front. There Cerberus saw who it was. " It's my parents. I have to go" he said starting towards the door. " Bye and come back and show me the finished mitten scarf." "I will" "Bye" "Bye" The End